Balloons for delivering prosthetic cardiovascular devices or for performing dilation within the body are generally designed with a straight cylindrical, working length section and two symmetrical or nearly symmetrical cone regions at either end. The implant, such as a stent or implantable heart valve, is positioned over the working length section of the balloon for delivery. During inflation, the fluid first reaches the proximal portion of the balloon, an area that is not covered by the implantable heart valve, causing the proximal portion to inflate first. Inflation of the distal portion of the balloon is delayed until a path is opened by expansion of the implantable heart valve crimped onto the working length section of the balloon. This temporal inflation pattern can create risks, especially during a heart valve deployment procedure. For example, the implantable heart valve can be dislodged distally by the high pressure in the proximal portion of the balloon. The inflation pattern can also limit the ability of the physician to adjust the position of the implantable heart valve due to the risk of it dislodging from its preferred position on the balloon.